


Lucky-Klance

by emperor_taquito



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Hunk & Pidge | Katie Holt Friendship, I wrote this when klance was king, Punk, just dudes being bros, klance, red and blue gays
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-16 08:21:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29697735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emperor_taquito/pseuds/emperor_taquito
Summary: I wrote this in 2017 to fuck with a friend and I have it posted on Wattpad. I was in the fandom for a while but I left shortly after season 7 because no one could be friendly but I still appreciated the content. So here was my contribution to that fandom.
Relationships: Keith/Lance (Voltron), Klance - Relationship
Kudos: 3





	Lucky-Klance

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in 2017 to fuck with a friend and I have it posted on Wattpad. I was in the fandom for a while but I left shortly after season 7 because no one could be friendly but I still appreciated the content. So here was my contribution to that fandom.

After a few intense years of team Voltron working hard to defeat the Galra empire, they realize, they have failed as they watch the lions be incinerated before them, watching helplessly from the castle. Galra soldiers have already begun to board the castle. Allura, Shiro, and Coran have attempted to make a barrier in efforts to keep the younger paladins safe; Hunk, Pidge, Lance, and Keith all sit on the floor huddled together attempting to comfort each other from the screams of agony they hear coming from the older three being blasted by the Galra soldiers.

Pidge climbs into Hunk’s lap, covering her ears as small tears start to glisten beneath her large glasses. Hunk pulls her into a comforting squeeze as he whispers reassuring words in her hair. Keith sits with his legs pulled tightly against his chest as he stares intently at the floor, wincing occasionally at the screams of their comrades. Lance, being Lance, sits next to Hunk and Keith, doing his best to think of a way to comfort Keith. Lance cringes at the sight of Keith acting so frantic as he had never seen this side of him before, and he hates seeing his love in this manner.

Lance rises from the cold tiles and reaches out his hand to Keith. Keith quietly turns his gaze to Lance’s outstretched arm with silent tears running down his pale cheeks. He looks up at Lance’s ever-present smile with a slight disgust at how he could still wear a smile at a time like this, but reluctantly takes the tan boy’s hand. Lance gently pulls him up and lays Keith’s arms across his shoulders while wrapping his other arm around Keith’s waist, putting a paper-thin space between them. Lance rests his head against the side of his boyfriend’s and faintly starts to sing in Keith’s ear.

“Do you hear me, I’m talkin’ to you across the water across the deep blue ocean under the open sky, oh my, baby I’m tryin’...” Lance’s melodic voice rings through the small room the four teens are locked in.

Lance nuzzles the side of Keith’s head as he waits for his partner to continue the duet. It takes a few ticks, but Keith catches on, picking up the next part with a honey silk tone.

“Boy, I hear you in my dreams, I feel your whisper across the seas, I keep you with me in my heart, you make it easier when times get hard…”

“I’m lucky I’m in love with my best friend, lucky to have been where I have been, lucky to be coming home again, oohh oohh oohh ooohh ooh ooh ooh ooh~” The two harmonize with each other without having to think twice as they sway to the rhythm in unison. To those listening, it sounded as though they had practiced a million times although it is only the second time the two have sung together. 

They stay in their little world as long as time allows them before they hear their elder comrades take their last blows; the Galra soldiers bust through the locked door, guns blasting with no mercy. Pidge lets loose a blood-curdling scream as Hunk takes a fatal blow to the head, sending him flying back with her still in his arms. She is silenced soon after one soldier shoots her through the gut.

Keith looks up at Lance for the last time, a red-eyed smile staring back at him as the taller Cuban boy pulls him closer to his warm chest.

“I love you Keith.”

“I love you too La-”

Keith was shot from behind before he could finish; a hole taking its place in his lungs. Lance releases a spine-chilling scream as Keith becomes limp in his arms and has multiple bullets tearing through the flesh on his backside until he finally begins to fade out along with his love.

It was quite the sight to see; the two boys collapsed to the ground, bleeding out in each other’s arms. As their skin loses pigment, their soft smiles begin to fade along with it. 

The two Galra soldiers who were responsible turn their gaze to the couple lying dead on the cold floor. One of the two looks up at the other.

“Man, that's some depressing romantic shit right there…” 

The other looks at him with disgust. 

“Shut up with your soap operas Harold! We have a job to finish!”


End file.
